too good to be true
by shortsheet
Summary: Sequel to The Rabbit Died.  Stretch and Kat bring their new baby home and find things are not as wonderful as they seem.
1. Chapter 1

Everyone had been beyond excited when they brought the baby home. None of them were used to having a baby around. Kat was still so tired from child birth so Stretch carried the car seat in and sat it down on the kitchen table.

She sat down at the table and smiled down at her new born baby girl. She still couldn't believe she was a mother. The full force of it hadn't hit her yet.

Erin eyes were trying to open but the tiny infant didn't have the strength. She gave a little whimper.

"Aw," Casper said leaning over the car seat. "I'm Casper. I'm your cousin. I never thought I'd ever have any cousins."

Stretch unsnapped the bindings that held the child in to the car seat and took the little on into his arms.

"I'll put her to bed Kat," he said smiling at her. "Casper come with me and you can help."

Casper and he had never been close when he was a ghost but as a human he was letting go of his hard feelings for the boy. The young ghost smiled and followed his uncle out of the kitchen. They went up to the bedroom Kat and Stretch shared.

The baby would remain in the bedroom with them in a bassinet until she was a little bigger. He couldn't stand the thought of being away from his daughter.

"She is so cute," Casper said sitting down on the bed.

Stretch retrieved an extra blanket and tucked little Erin in.

"Casper," he said picking up one of the baby monitors from the beside table. "I wanted to talk to you."

"Is this about the way I've been acting?" he asked looking away from his Uncle.

"Sorta," Stretch said playing the settings on the device. "I know why you've been so upset."

"I really am sorry," Casper said. "I guess I just took it really hard. I always thought of Kat as mine and I guess I really wasn't ready to give her up."

"How do you feel now?" Stretch asked turning on the baby monitor.

"I'm glad she has you," he said looking at the baby. "There is no way I'm ready to take care of a baby. It looks like a lot of work."

"Yea it is," he said picking up the other part of the baby monitor. "She is only three days and Kat is so tired."

"I just hope you are good to her," Casper said narrowing his eyes at his uncle. "You can't ever hurt her."

"I wouldn't do that," he said turning off the light in the bedroom. "I do love her Casper."

The two of them walked back down to the kitchen. Kat was sitting at the table with her head in her hands asleep. Stretch sat the baby monitor down on the kitchen table. His brothers were gone but Dr. Harvey was cooking lunch.

"She asleep?" the doctor asked.

"Yes," Stretch said sitting down at the table. "I do hope she sleeps for a little while. She was up half the night last night. She wasn't crying but she just wouldn't sleep."

When lunch was ready Casper was started to wake Kat but Stretch didn't allow it. He knew he had to return to work in the morning so he wanted Kat to get his rest. It was two days until Christmas. He had to work tomorrow and part of Christmas eve.

Crying slowly became heard over the baby monitor. Stretch wished he didn't have to wake her up but he had to as she hadn't pumped any milk.

"Darling," he said shaking her shoulder gently. "Erin is awake. I'm sure she needs to eat."

"Oh yes," Kat said getting to her feet. "Thank you."

Kat yawned and headed upstairs. Within a few minutes the crying stopped.

–

Work had been miserable. The place had been packed with a bunch of spoiled rotten teenagers on Christmas break. He barely knew how to drive the car back and forth. He wasn't good at it and decided he needed more practice before he drove in the snow.

To get to work he had to walk half a mile to the bus stop and he took the bus back at night. The half mile always seemed longer after a hard day at work.

He was dead on his feet on Christmas eve as he reached the gates to the house. He knew Dr. Harvey would have picked him up but he hated to ask. He was a proud man. He gave a loud sneeze as he walked into the house.

He hoped he wasn't getting a cold. That was the last thing he needed. He needed dinner.

Stretch made his way to the kitchen. Christmas dinner was already on the table. He was late again. Kat was sitting at the table with little Erin in her arms. He kissed her and the baby.

"Are you alright?" she asked looking at him. "You look sick."

"I'm fine," he said sitting at the table. "Weather is bad."

"I'll give you a ride next time," Dr. Harvey said. "You have no business out there walking in the snow."

Stretch knew the man was right but he wasn't going to admit it out load. He was about ready to say something when Erin let out a chilling scream.

"What's wrong?" Kat asked looking down at the baby in surprise. "Are you OK?"

Stretch jumped up at once. It wasn't like Erin to cry. She had never screamed like that.

"Oh Erin," he said taking her from her mother. "Do you want Dad? Is that what's wrong?"

The infant didn't try to get away from him but she didn't stop crying. He held the child close and walked around a little with her. Nothing would calm the child.

"I'm going to take her upstairs," he said to Kat. "Maybe she doesn't like the crowd."

Stretch headed out of the kitchen. The second he was out of the kitchen she stopped crying. He turned and looked in confusion at the doorway.

"What's got into her?" Kat asked.

"I don't know," he said looking at the child. "She looks tired. I'm going to try and get her to sleep."

Stretch carried his daughter up to his bedroom and laid her down in the bassinet. She went to sleep right away. He looked down at his daughter in confusion. He had no idea what had upset her so.

He walked out of the room and headed downstairs unaware that something was watching his daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

Little Erin awoke three more times that night. Only once did she want food. The other two times Stretch walked her up and down hallway trying to calm her. He could find no reason for her to cry. Kat was at a total lose. By the time he got her to sleep the third time it was nearly six in the morning. He and Kat had only got a few hours sleep.

The two of them crawled into bed and fell onto the pillows. Kat was asleep at once but Stretch couldn't sleep. It was almost as if he was over-tired. He was almost ready to fall asleep when he felt he was being watched.

He lifted his head up off the pillow and looked around the room. He expected that Casper, Stinkie or Fatso had come to see if they needed any help. To his surprise there was no sign of anyone in the room. Yet, he couldn't shake the feeling he was being watched.

"Is someone there?" he asked the room.

He felt like an idiot for doing it and wasn't surprised when there was no answer. He put his head back on the pillow and closed his eyes.

Sleep. He needed sleep.

–

To his grateful surprise Erin slept for two full hours. They were both grateful for ever moment of sleep they got. Kat took her into her arms to feed her. The child latched on right away.

"I'm going to go down and see if they need help with breakfast," he said kissing her on the head. "If you need more sleep take it after she is feed."

"I'll be down after she eats," Kat explained. "I don't want to miss out on Christmas morning."

Stretch smiled and headed down to the kitchen. Everyone was up and breakfast was on the table. Oran sat down and helped himself to food.

"Erin was up most of last night huh?" Dr. Harvey asked looking up from his food.

"Yes," he said eating. "I hope she didn't keep you up. I don't know what is wrong with her. She was acting like she was scared to death. It really worries me. It felt like someone else was in the room."

"What?" Casper asked. "Did you see anyone?"

"No," he said shaking his head. "I didn't see anything but I could feel it."

No one said anything. All of the ghost knew that there were spirits that they couldn't see. Mostly because they didn't want to be seen. Generally those things were bad but not all the time. If there was something like that in there house then it needed to be addressed.

"Don't tell Kat," he said explained. "I don't want to worry her. She has enough on her mind."

He glanced up and noticed that Stinkie and Fatso were exchanging glances. They looked like they really wanted to say something.

"What is it?" he asked. "The two of you look like you want to say something. You don't know anything this do you?"

"Well," said Stinkie, "I was just thinking that well...maybe...it could...well never mind."

Stretch raised an eyebrow. It wasn't like his brothers to hold something back.

"Go ahead," he said waving his hand at them. "If you know something you have to tell me. This is my daughter we are talking about."

"Don't you remember?" he asked looking at him with wide eyes.

That statement caught Stretch off guard. He had no idea what his youngest brother was talking about. He was about ready to press the issue when Kat walked into the room.

"Hi," he said smiling at her. "Get her back to sleep?"

"She is sleeping like an angel," Kat said sitting at the table. "I hope it last. I don't like I can hold up without sleep."

"Well," Dr. Harvey said. "After we all done eating we can go and open presents."

–

A little while later the group of adults and Casper sat around the Christmas tree in the main entrance opening presents. Stretch hadn't had a lot of money to spend on gifts but he had managed to get everyone something nice.

He was about ready to open his presents when he heard the horrible screaming again. It was louder than ever. He got to his feet and raced up the stairs. To his surprise his daughter had stopped crying by the time he reached her.

Stretch opened the door and walked inside. He learned over the bassinet and was surprised by what he saw. His daughter was asleep and there was a new stuffed animal sitting at her feet. Well, new was the wrong word. It was a toy he didn't remember seeing before.

It was a very worn looking bear. One eye was a blue button and the other was green. It looked like it had been repaired many times. After a minute of staring at the bear he knew whose bear it was.

_My bear's eye fell off. Can you fix it Oran?_

He could Stinkie soft voice in his mind. He had been such a nice little boy with such a soft voice. He remembered that bear. It was very special to Stinkie. Their father had given it to him shortly before he died. After his mother had started to refuse food during the blight he had taken over a lot of work in the house. Jonathan took over most of the out side work and Stretch made sure to do his part.

He remembered Stinkie bringing him that bear to fix. He couldn't locate the button that had fallen off so he had just picked one out of his mother's sewing basket.

That bear had followed them to American and stayed with Stinkie all his life. It wasn't until Casper was born that the worn toy left him.

He hadn't been able to find it when he searched the attic for toys.

Where had it come from?

He sighed kissing his daughter on the head. He decided not to worry about it. His daughter wasn't crying and she wasn't hurt. Everything seemed fine. He turned the light off and walked off back downstairs.

He didn't hear the soft voice whisper after him.

"Is glas iad na cnoic í bhfad uainn."


	3. Chapter 3

The next few days were hard on Stretch. He had to get up early to be a work and worked long hours. He knew he would have to cut them back once he Kat returned to school in the new year so he was trying to get what he could while he could.

Dr. Harvey had insisted on driving him to the bus stop and picking him at night. It was a little after seven when the doc pulled up at the bus stop. Stretch gratefully climbed into the car. The doc handed him a mug of coffee.

"You could use this," he said looking at him. "You look tired."

"I am," he said drinking the coffee. "Erin doesn't let us get much sleep. Her screaming is slowly down but it's still bad."

"You still don't have any idea what is causing that huh?" Dr. Harvey asked.

"I don't know," he said shrugging his shoulders. "I..."

He wanted to tell him about the strange arrival of the teddy bear. He thought perhaps Dr. Harvey could shed some light on it but he thought the information might unsettle the doctor.

"I think," he said. "That Stinkie and Fatso know more than they are letting on."

"Why would they keep you in the dark?" Harvey asked pulling the car into the driveway. "That doesn't make sense."

"Maybe they think they are protecting me from something," he said shaking his head.

Dr. Harvey didn't say anything as he turned off the car. He looked at Stretch with a confused look on his face. He really didn't understand what was going on. Stretch didn't say anything as he got out of the car.

He didn't say anything as he walked upstairs to his bedroom. He found Kat lying in bed reading. She smiled at him and put the book aside. Stretch noticed the teddy bear was sitting on the bedside table.

"How was work?" she asked kissing him.

"Fine," he said lying down next to her. "How is Erin doing?"

"Good," Kat said. "Only one fit of screaming today and it didn't last long."

"Maybe it will go away on its own," Stretch suggested putting the pillow over his head.

"I'm going downstairs to get something to snack on," she said getting up from the bed. "Do you want me to warm up some left overs from dinner?"

"No," he moaned from under the pillow.

He just wanted to sleep. He would get something to eat later when he had to wake up for Erin. Kat flicked off the light and he was asleep in a matter of seconds.

–

A small cottage on the edge of a meadow. It was late and the four children in the house were already tucked into the bed they shared in their living room. The oldest child was not asleep. Jonathan was awake even though he pretended to be asleep. He wished he could sleep.

He was the only one of this brother he couldn't sleep through the fighting going on upstairs. Their father had come home drunk again and was raising hell. As usual his brothers slept through it. They didn't hear it very often.

"You wanton woman," he heard his father growl.

He heard his mother cry out. He closed his eyes and tried to force the sounds from his head.

"Neal," she said in a pleading tone. "I swear on the bible I wouldn't do that. That man is making it up. You know I love you."

His mother cried out again. There was softer talking and no more crying. Jonathan looked over at his brothers. He was slightly surprised to see Oran awake.

"What's going on?" he asked with a yawn.

"Just bickering," Jonathan said trying to down play it the best he could.

"Oh," his younger brother said before rolling over.

He knew his brother wouldn't take bickering seriously. He didn't believe Oran had ever heard his mother cry during the fights. He hoped that none of his brothers ever would. He threw a protective arm over his brothers and finally feel asleep.

–

Erin's crying pulled Stretch out of his sleep. He had a very strange dream and he couldn't make much sense of it. He knew he had dreamed of home and his parents. Jonathan.

He didn't have time to think of it. He climbed out of the bed and walked over to the bassinet. Erin was crying softly. He picked her up and looked at the bed. It was then that he noticed that Kat was not in bed. He looked at the alarm clock and found it was one in the morning. He couldn't imagine where she was.

"We're going to go see if Mommy is in the kitchen," he said wrapping the infant in a blanket.

He carried her down to the kitchen and was happy to see Kat was there. She was holding a cup of hot chocolate and looking out one of the windows.

"What are you doing up?" he asked,

"I thought I heard someone down here," she answered.

She sat the cup of hot chocolate down on the table and took Erin from Stretch. She sat down and lifted her shirt so the baby could eat. Her boyfriend took her place at the window and stared out at the moon.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked glancing at him.

"Everything," he said unsure if he wanted to tell her what he was thinking.

_Why would they keep you in the dark? That doesn't make sense_

He remembered Dr. Harvey's words regarding his brothers hidden things from him. He knew he shouldn't hide what he was thinking from Kat.

"I think there is something in this house," he explained. "Erin can see it and for some reason we can't. Ghost can do that. They can hide forever if they want. I felt something in the room the other night. I couldn't see anything but I know there was something there."

He went on to explain about the teddy bear he had found in the bassinet.

"I thought you put that there," she said shivering. "What is it? And what does it want?"

"That I can't tell you," he said sitting down at the table. "I believe Stinkie and Fatso know and they don't want to tell me for some reason."

"Do you think it'll hurt her?" Kat asked holding the baby close to her.

"I don' t think so," he said biting on his finger nails. "If that was it's goal it would have done it already. I don't believe it means to do harm. I don't even believe it wants to scare her."

The teddy bear. Perhaps it had given her the teddy bear to calm her.

"I don't like this," she said looking scared. "I don't like that there is something here I can't see. I don't mind a ghost. I've lived with ghost half my life. I just wish it would show itself."

"I don't either," he said. "I want you to pack in the morning. I'm taking you and the baby to a hotel. I want you both out of the house for a little while."

"Sounds good to me," she said. "I'm going back to bed."

Kat kissed Stretch and then headed back upstairs. Stretch turned his attention back to window and found clouds had covered the moon. He hoped he could get to the bottom of this problem.

"Oh Amelia," he said his eyes still on the heavens. "You've always told me which way to go. You made sure I had this second chance at life. What do I do? What is this thing scaring my daughter? I made a promise to take care of Kat and this baby. How can I protect her against what I can't see?"

There was no reply. He thought of appealing to God but shook his head. God had already given him life. What else could he ask for? He guessed he would have to take care of this problem himself.

_Oran._

He jumped to his feet and looked around the kitchen. He was sure he had heard someone say his name.

"Who is there?" he demanded.

There was no sign of anyone in the room.

"Show yourself," Stretch ordered the empty room.

There was nothing of course. He didn't know what to do. He kicked at the table. Of course that didn't do good.

He growled and turned off the kitchen light before heading upstairs to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Stretch loaded Kat and Erin up in the car. He wanted them far away from the house. He wouldn't allow them to return until he had solved this mystery. He would ride with them as far as the store he worked at and then they would go on to the hotel. He would of course check on them after work. He was going to stop by the church before he did so. Perhaps it was time to ask for divine help from the priest. He knew there wasn't much chance they could help him but it was worth a shot.

It was a lazy day at work. By noon he was asleep at his post. He wasn't even sure how long he was out. He opened his eyes to see Tom staring at him.

"You alright son?" he asked.

"Yes," Stretch said with a yawn. "Just tired."

"That baby girl of yours keeping you up?" Tom asked with a little chuckle.

"Yes," he answered. "Colic."

He knew he couldn't tell his boss that something he couldn't see was keeping his daughter up so he thought up something quick.

"Well," Tom said rubbing his chin. "Maybe you should take a few days off."

"I can't," Stretch said returning to the stock list he had been working on. "I need the money."

"I've been there," he said leaning on the counter. "But trust me working yourself to death doesn't do anyone any good."

Stretch suddenly got a feeling he could tell this man his problems. He came off as a fatherly figure. He had the uncontrollable urge to tell him about the presence in his house.

"Are you a religious man?" Stretch asked.

He could see the question surprised Tom. The older man stared at him a minute before nodding.

"Well you know I'm a McFadden," he said. "I'm named after one of the McFaddens that lived at Whipstaff around the turn of the century. Well some strange things have been happening at that house."

"Ah," he said nodding. "I've heard all about that place. Nothing but tragedy has followed that family. My grandfather used to talk about those people. Everyone of them died a tragic death. Yes I do remember him mentioning an Oran McFadden. He was murdered along with that woman. Oh...what was her name...ah! Tara. Then that poor boy died. After losing his brothers, his son, and his wife I guess he went mad. I suppose you can find all the records at the library."

Stretch sighed hearing that. He knew he helped path the way to his brother losing his sanity.

"I heard that place is haunted as heck," he said nodding. "Bad things happening?"

"Something is scaring my daughter," he said shaking his head. "I sent my girl and daughter to a hotel this morning. I don't even want them in the house."

"Get your daughter baptized," he said tapping the counter. "It'll protect her."

Stretch nodded. He was thinking about getting it done anyway but he wasn't sure if Kat would agree. He hadn't brought it up to her.

"I'll talk to my girlfriend about that," he said before turning his attention back to his work.

–

After work Stretch decided to skip the church. He would go straight to Kat and see how the baby was doing. They had checked in to an extended stay hotel in town. He didn't know how long they would be out of the house and he wanted them to be comfortable.

He walked into the hotel lobby and talked to the lady at the desk. She handed a copy of the room key over to him. Kat had told them he would be coming.

Stretch didn't like elevators so he took the stairs. It was only on the second floor so it wasn't very far. He reached the door and unlocked the door. There a small make shift kitchen on the left of him and two doors. He looked in one and found it was the bathroom. He tried the other and walked into the bedroom.

The travel bassinet was sitting against the far fall and he could see Erin's small form inside. The TV was on and Kat lay in bed. She was asleep with the remote in her hand. He took the remote from her, turned off the TV, and sat it down on the beside table.

The only light in the room was coming from the window. A little beam of moon light leaked into the room. Stretch sat down on the bed and looked at Kat. He had made up his mind to leave a note saying that he had gone back to the house when he saw her eyes open.

"Hi darling," she said with a yawn.

"Hi," he said smiling at her. "How are you?"

"Fine," she said. "Erin is doing great. I haven't had any issue with her."

"I didn't think you would once I got you away from the house," he said. "I talked to my boss about what was happening."

"You told him?" Kat asked in a surprised voice. "He must have thought you were some kind of nut."

"No," he said shaking his head. "He told me that we should baptize Erin. He thinks it might protect her."

"I guess it's worth a shot," Kat said looking at the sleeping infant. "We have to do something. This can't go on."

"No," he said. "It can't. I'm going back to the house. I can make the last bus up that way if I hurry."

"Oh Stretch," she said looking up at him. "Please stay."

"I can't," he said kissing her. "I have to get to the bottom of this."

Kat knew there was no point in arguing with him. She gave a worried look as she watched him turn and walk out of the room.

–

"Shit!" he cursed as he watched the bus leave.

He had missed it by seconds. A look at his watch told him it was past seven. There would be nothing else. He had a couple of choices. He could go back and stay at the hotel. He could find a pay phone and call Dr. Harvey. He could walk all the way home.

He didn't know if the doc had plans to pick him up at the bus stop or not. He told him that he might stay the night at the hotel.

It was a little over two miles to the house. It wasn't a really long walk but in the cold it would feel long. He decided that he might as well walk it. It was a long walk to the hotel and a long walk to the nearest pay phone. He was screwed no matter what he did.

Stretch hadn't walked long before he felt his boots slip on the ice beneath him. He cried out as his legs slipped out from under him. He hit the ice with a terrible crashing sound. Fiery pain shot up his left arm. He held it close to him as he climbed to his feet.

He was cold, hungry and in incredible pain but he kept going. He thought it was going to die before he got home.

There were no lights on as he reached the house. He had no idea what time it was. He opened the door with him good arm and slipped inside the house. He barley had the strength to shut the door behind him. He collapsed in a pile just inside the door. He closed his eyes tightly. He just wanted to fall asleep.

He felt hands around him helping him to his feet. He didn't speak. He didn't care who was helping him. He was just grateful he was being helped. He would find out who it was latter.

Before he knew it he was in his bed being covered up.

"Thanks," he whispered to whoever it was and felt asleep.

–

_Aiden lay in bed in his family's small cottage trying to get to sleep. His mother and brother had gone to the market to do some shopping. He was just getting over being sick so he had been forced to stay at home with his father. _

_He made himself scarce by hiding under the blankets in bed. He hoped if his father didn't see him he would leave him alone. He could hear his father talking to himself._

"_How are you Aiden?" he asked suddenly._

"_Fine," the small child said without coming out from under the blankets._

_He heard him father's footsteps on the floor coming towards him and he began to shake from fear. He knew he was the only one of his brother that his father hit. His brother always seemed to love their father. They never seemed to fear him. Of course he could be wrong. They could be just as good at playing pretend as he was. _

_If he was the only one who suffered at his hand he wanted to know why. Why did his father take all his rage out on him? Even as his young age of five Aiden already knew the answer. He was too young to fight him and he was still young enough to be convinced not to tell his mother or brothers. _

"_I'm talking to you," his father said pulling the blanket off his head. "Do you fear me?"_

"_Yes," the child answered and received a slap across the face for it._

"_I put a roof over your head and those of your bothers and mother," he explained. "How can you say you fear me? If you go crying to your mother or brothers about this you'll get it worse. Ungrateful child."_

_Aiden pulled the blanket over his head again and cried softly into his pillow as he listened to his father walk away. He prayed the rest of his family would be back soon._


	5. Chapter 5

_Snow was falling outside of the cottage. Winter was starting to set in. Logan and Aiden stood by the window watching the snow fall. Aiden was clutching a new teddy bear. His father had bought it for him for no reason during a trip to town a week after he slapped him. _

_He liked the bear and he was trying to forgive his father was his actions. He tried to love his father but when he thought of his father all his could feel was fear. He wondered if his brothers felt the same way. He wanted to ask Logan but he thought of what his father had said. He told him the beatings would get worse if he told anyone. _

_Of course they were getting worse on their own. _

"_Logan?" Aiden said pulling his thumb out of his mouth. "Do you love Daddy?"_

_The question caught his older brother off guard. He looked at youngster with a question looking._

"_I was just wondering," he said in the smallest voice he could._

"_Sometimes I do," Logan said turning his attention to the window. "Do you?"_

"_No," he said simply. "I don't love him at all."_

–

When Stretch woke up all he could feel was pain. He knew his arm was messed up pretty bad. His eyes tried to focus on the room around. It was still dark and the alarm clock by the bed told him that it was only three in the morning. He looked around the room trying to figure out what woke him up.

He was somewhat surprised to see Stinkie sitting at the foot of his bed.

"What's going on?" Stretch said with a yawn.

"I...," Stinkie started. "I don't want to be alone."

That statement surprised Stretch. He knew that Fatso and Stinkie still shared the room that they had all once shared.

"Isn't Fatso in there?" the older one asked.

"I woke up and he wasn't there," Stinkie explained. "I'm not used to being alone."

That surprised Stretch. Usually Fatso slept through the night and if he was gone for some reason or another he was usually back quickly.

"I'll come in there and lie down in my old bed," Stretch said getting out of bed.

This seemed to make Stinkie happy. When his older brother stood up he realized he was hurt.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Oh," he said looking at his arm. "I fell on the ice. I'm sure it's just a sprain."

Stinkie frowned. He didn't believe his brother but he knew it wasn't worth fighting over. The older one didn't have time to worry about his arm. He had more important things on his mind. Stretch knew Stinkie was afraid of something and he guessed he was afraid of the same thing that had scared Erin.

"What frightens you so?" Stretch questioned. "I've never seen you like this."

The ghost looked like he was ready to say something but then changed his mind. Without a word he headed for the bedroom door. Stretch decided not to press the issue and followed his brother out of the room.

–

_Aiden sat at the kitchen table watching his mother prepare dinner. There was a bowl of cut carrots sitting on the table. Every time his mother would turn her back he would grab a few. Of course she knew he was doing it._

_When she finally grabbed the bowl of carrots to add to the stew she acted surprised at the missing carrots._

"_Well," she said picking up the bowl. "It seems there is a carrot thief on the lose. I know I had more than these."_

_He laughed so hard he nearly fell out of his chair. His mother was such a loving creature. No matter what she could put a smile on his face. He wished he could tell her what was on his mind. Could she really protect him from his father? _

"_Mommy," he said in a soft voice. "Where is Daddy?"_

"_Oh he went to see if caught any rabbits in his traps," she explained. "He'll be back soon I suppose."_

_There was only silence from her son. That caused Molly to look back at him. Silence was a rare thing in her home and it never came from Aiden. _

"_What is wrong my son?" she asked sitting down at the table with him. "You have something weighing on your mind."_

"_Daddy," Aiden whispered holding the bear tight. "He did something."_

_Those words made her heart sink. She had a feeling she knew what was coming. Neal had been abusing her for years but she never thought for a second he would turn on the boys. _

"_Did he hurt you?" she questioned._

_Aiden burst into a fit of tears and she knew that was her answer. She put her arms around him and pulled him close to her. _

"_Why does he do it mommy?" the child asked. "Did I do something wrong?"_

"_No," she said rubbing his back. "You are the best child I could have asked God for. You boys all are."_

_There was a long silence between the two of them. Finally mother pulled away from son. She opened the window and looked out. Her three other sons were playing in the new fallen snow._

"_Jonathan," she called. "Oran! Logan. Watch your bother and the food. I have to go out and help your father."_

_The three boys nodded and motioned that they would be in a minute. Molly opened the closet in the kitchen ad was happy to see her husband had forgotten his rifle. He didn't need it as the rabbits in the traps would already be dead but he often carried it for protect. She took it out and loaded it. _

"_What are you going to do Mommy?" little Aiden asked._

"_Don't you worry little one," she said pulling on her heavy jacket. "Mommy is going to take care of things."_

_Aiden didn't understand but he gave his mother as kiss and waved bye before she walked out of the kitchen. _

–

When Stretch woke up the second time it was barley five in the morning but he knew he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. He looked over at Stinkie. He was fast asleep. His eyes went to Fatso's bed and he was happy to see he was in bed sleeping too.

He got out of bed and went into the bathroom. He walked out a minute later holding a bottle of aspirin. He walked down to the kitchen whimpering with each movement.

When he got to the kitchen he poured himself a glass of water and took two of the aspirin. He knew there was no way he could go into work. It had been a chore to get the get bottle open. He decided he would wait for Casper to come down and cook breakfast and then call in sick to work. He knew his boss would understand.

_Oran._

His head jerked up. He was sure he heard someone call his voice.

After a moment of listening to silence he lowered his head back to the table. He was watching the sun start to come up through one of the kitchen windows.

_Oran._

He was sure he heard it that time. It was louder and clear. He jumped up to his feet despite the pain it caused in his arm. He looked around the room like mad. He hadn't turned the light on when he came in. The only light was a dim glow of morning coming through the window.

"Leave me alone!" he demanded. "Leave this house. Leave my family alone."

He felt like an insane person shouting at the darkness. He dropped back into the chair and held his head in his good hand. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright," a soft female voice said. "I am here. He can't hurt you."

Stretch knew that voice. He jerked his head around in surprise. To his relief and surprise he found himself looking into the loving eyes of his mother.


	6. Chapter 6

_Molly held the rifle close to her as she headed into the woods. Her husband usually only set traps in a small area so she headed there. She knew what she had to do. She had to end the life of suffering she had allowed her children to led._

_It didn't take her long to find Neal. He on a ridge over looking a valley. He was sitting on a rock with a basket of dead rabbits at his feet. He was humming to himself and looking up at the sky. He looked in Molly's direction when he heard foot steps. _

"_Hello Molly," he said before looking towards the heavens. "Look like more snow."_

_To his surprise his wife cocked the rifle and held it up pointing it a him. Her husband jumped to feet and back up. Of course he didn't have anywhere to go. _

"_Molly!" he cried. "What has got into you love?"_

"_Aiden has told me of your wicked ways," she said moving towards him. "How dare you hurt him?"_

_Neal looked behind him at the rough drop. It would hurt a lot but he believed he would live through the fall. He looked back in front of him. His wife had a gun pointed at his head. He knew if he wanted to see tomorrow he would have to open up to his wife._

"_I am sorry," he said looking her in the eye. "I've told him how sorry I am a thousand times. I bought him that bear just to say how sorry I am. I love my boys."_

_She knew he was lying. She knew he would say anything to save his own neck._

"_You're lying," she said closing in on him. "How many times have you hurt our children? I know it just isn't Aiden. I've seen the way Logan looks at you. I should have done this a long time ago."_

_Neal did love his boys. He did love his wife. He did feel remorse for his actions. He had told himself that he would never do it again. He didn't know why he did sometimes._

"_Please Molly," he begged holding his hands up. "We can work this out. I promise I won't do it again. I'll show you how much I love you and the boys."_

_Molly was so confused. This was her husband begging for his life. She was caught between a rock and a hard place. She knew that if she left him live he would do it again. He would hurt the kids again. _

_Her husband had backed up to the very edge of the cliff. It wasn't a straight drop down but he wasn't going to go jump over to get away from her. She had the rifle only about a foot away from him. She made up her made that was going to pull the trigger. _

"_I have to do this," she said steadying her hand. "Goodbye Neal."_

_Just as she was about to shot her husband of nearly nineteen years the ground beneath they gave way. The two of them tumbled down the hill. Molly screamed as she fell down the hill. The rifle flew out of her hand. She landed in a pile at the bottom of the hill._

_Despite the pain she was in she hurriedly looked for the rifle. She found it a few feet away from her. She looked around for husband. To her surprise and relief she found him lying unmoving a few feet away from her. She limped over to him. It felt like she had sprained her ankle. She held the gun tightly just in case. _

_When she reached his bottom she saw there was no need for it. He was dead. She knelled down next to him. He had smashed his head on a rock on the way down. Blood was pooled around his head. It stood out against the white snow. _

_Molly looked up when she felt soft snow flakes fall on her head. She looked down out her husband and began to cry. She did not cry from grief. She cried from relief. She was finally free from him. Her children were free._

_She got to her feet and searched the area for the lace head covering she wore. It had fallen off her head during the fall. She found it at the base of the hill. She was relived to see it wasn't torn She put it back on her head and tied it. _

_It seemed her suffering was finally over. She slowly headed back to the cottage to tell her sons their father was dead._

–

Stretch couldn't believe his mother was standing in front of him. She looked just the same as he remembered her. She was already an old fashioned simple brown dress and the lace head covering she always wore.

"Mother," he said weakly. "What are you...how?"

She didn't say anything. She sat down next to him and pulled him into her arms. He had been so long since he had seen her. He had only been eleven when she passed.

"I'm here," she said. "I won't let him hurt you ever again."

"Who?" Stretch said confused. "Who are you talking about?"

"Don't you remember?" his mother asked pulling away. "Oran don't you remember him? Don't you remember what he put you through?"

Stretch still didn't understand. It sounded almost like what Stinkie had said.

"You're father is here," she explained her eyes darting around the room. "He is in the house."

"How did he get here?" Stretch questioned.

"After I died I found out he was already haunting our home," she said. "His ghost had been there since he died. I didn't remember my life. I didn't really remember who he was. It took me many years to piece it all together. Once I remembered my sons I made it my goal to find them. I couldn't rest until I found them. I search this planet for you. I didn't find you until right before Erin was born."

Stretch felt like he was on the edge of tears. He couldn't believe his mother had spent over one hundred years looking for him and his brothers.

"I saw everyone was together and happy." she explained. "My boys weren't in heaven but they seemed to have found a good afterlife. I would have went on to heaven if it weren't for Neal."

"He came here after Erin is born," Stretch said. "Why?"

"I think in a way he wanted to repent for his sins," Molly explained with a sigh. "I think he just wanted to be with his granddaughter."

"Why didn't he make himself known?" he asked.

"He didn't know how to approach you boys," she said. "I think he is ashamed of the life he led."

Stretch didn't know how to respond to the information.

"I will stay here," she said placing a hand on his his. "I will stay here to make sure he stay in line. I want to settle this. Where are you bothers? Where is my grandson? I've wanted to meet Casper for some time."

"They'll be down soon," Stretch said. "Casper is usually the first down. Is it safe for me to bring Kat and Erin home?"

"Follow your friend's advice first," she said. "I know the Neal can not hurt her but I would like to see the child blessed never the less."

Casper choose that moment to fly into the room. He flicked on the light and didn't even seem to notice Stretch or Molly. He started up the stove and went about cooking breakfast.

"Hello Casper," Molly said in a soft voice.

"Hello," Casper said before looking at the new comer in shock. "Who are you?"

"You're grandmother," she said smiling at him."I am your father's mother."

"What?" the young ghost gasp. "Oh my god."

He quickly flew to the kitchen door and flung it open.

"Uncle Stinkie!" he called. "Fatso! You have to get down here now."

Casper flew off up the stairs to make sure they heard him. Despite the pain in his arm Stretch was the happiest he had been in a while.

Unknown to them a shadowy figure sat in the corner of the kitchen. He looked at them and wished he could join in their happiness and he knew it wasn't his place. He didn't believe that his family could never forgive him. Yet he was not ready to drift away. He would watch them from afar until they were ready to accept his presence.


	7. Chapter 7

_A light dusting of a snow was falling at Neal McFadden's funeral. His wife and his child stood at the base of the grave. His two brothers and a few neighbors had shown up. He was not a loved man in their village. _

_Molly held her youngest son in her arms. He wasn't looking at the grave. He had his arms around her neck and his face buried in his her bosom. _

_Neal's brothers didn't say anything to her or the children. Even though no formal investigation had been held foul play had been suspected. They knew their sister in law had something to do with his 'accidental' death. They gave her an unsettling look as they walked past her. _

_Her neighbors were not so judgmental. _

"_Mother," said Aiden lifting his head. "Am I supposed to cry?"_

"_Only if you heart calls you to do so," she said smiling at him. "You are not wicked if you do not do so."_

_After a few minutes the small crowd disappeared off in the snow. _

"_Come on boys," she said already turning from the grave. _

_Aiden clung to her unsure about how to fell. Logan and Jonathan followed off her without a word. She walked a few feet before she saw Oran was not with her. She turned to see him standing by the head stone. He had one hand on the top of it and his eyes were closed._

"_Oran," she said. "Are you coming?"_

"_No," he said not opening his eyes. "I want to remain a momment."_

_Molly sighed and nodded. She hoped he didn't say too long. It was very cold and bitter. She knew her boys were confused and she knew they needed their space and time. _

_Oran opened his eyes and watched his mother and brothers walk off into the falling snow. He looked at the head stone and sighed. _

"_Father," he said outloud. "I know we were never very close. You didn't allow it. You always pushed me away. I know that you were cruel to my brothers. You were never cruel to me. I've also seen you be kind to them. I've seen you hug them and love them. You did never that with me. I don't ever remember you hugging me. Why was I shunned of all attention?"_

_Of course there was no answer from the quiet and cold grave. _

_A few tears leaked out of the boy's eyes. He brushed them away and got to his feet. In a fit of a rage he kicked a pile of snow at the headstone. Without another word he turned and headed home._

Stinkie and Fatso couldn't believe their mother was in the kitchen. They didn't think they would ever see her again. She pulled them into her arms and held them tight. She didn't want to let go of them ever again. Her only wish was that Jonathan was there to see it. She wished the whole family could be together. She wished her husband could come out of the shadows and join them.

Her first motherly duty was to see to Oran's arm. She had been a midwife in life and knew a lot about the human body. She found that it wasn't broken but insisted on her son putting it in a splint for a few days. It needed rest to heal.

Molly also insisted on meeting Kat face to face. She wanted to met the girl that her son had chosen to be with. Of course she wanted to see little Erin and hold her for the first time.

Dr. Harvey drove them over to the hotel. He couldn't believe what had happened over the last couple of days. He, Stretch, and Molly headed up to the hotel room. Stretch unlocked the door and walked in. To his surprise the room was dark.

He flicked on the light switch and gasp at what he saw. The door to the bedroom was broken. It looked like someone had forced the lock on it. The small kitchen to the left was also a mess. Pots and pans were all over the floor. A few glasses lay broken on the floor. He opened the door and found an even worse mess in the bedroom.

A lamp lay broken on the floor next to the bed. A couple of the chairs in the room were broken. All of the legs were broken of one of them and lay all over the floor in splinters. The phone had ripped right off the wall and was lying in pieces.

"Oh my god," Molly said holding her hand to her chest. "Look at this mess."

There was no sign of Kat or Erin.

"We have to go to the police," Dr. Harvey said. "Something bad happened here."

The three of them raced out of the room and down the stairs. Stretch didn't know what happened but he just prayed his girlfriend and daughter were OK.

–

Everything was blurring for Kat as she opened her eyes. Her head was pounding and she could hear her baby crying. She found herself lying in a small bed and tiny room. There were no windows and it looked like a make shift bedroom.

Erin was lying next to her wrapped in a blanket crying. She picked up the baby and lifted her shirt so she could eat. She held the child tightly as she tried to remember what had happened.

She had been lying in bed in the hotel when she heard a knock at the door. She opened the door without even thinking. Chris. It was Chris. She didn't remember much. She remember him destroying the room in rage. She remembered Erin screaming. He didn't hurt the child. The infant was screaming in fear.

Kat had been knocked out.

Where was Chris and what did he want with her?

If in response to her thought the door opened and in walked the last man she wanted to see. Chris smiled at her as she shut the door behind him.

"Hi Kat," he said. "Hi little one."

"What do you want?" she asked shaking.

"I love you Kat," he said walking towards her. "I just wanted to see you."

"You could see me without kidnapping me," she answered.

"You didn't want to see me," Chris explained. "You hate me but I love you. I tried to forget you. I tried to put you behind me. I gave up my baby and it was the worse mistake I ever made."

"She has a great daddy," Kat said. "He loves her very much and he takes care of us."

"I'm her Daddy," Chris said pointing a finger at himself. "I should have never let her go."

"Please let me go," she said tears in her eyes. "Please. I won't tell anyone it was you."

"I want us to be a family," he said in a calm voice. "I just want you to love me."

"I can't," she said crying fully. "I can't. I love another. Can't you understand that?"

"I can't have you then?" he said rage growing in his voice.

Erin had pulled away from her mother's breast and was crying. She knew that something bad was happening.

"No," she whimpered. "I can't love you. You had your chance and blew it."

Without a word he smacked her across the face. She flew back against the pillow. She held Erin tightly. There was no way he was going to let him hurt her.

"I will kill your Kat," he said. "I will kill you and Erin."

"No," she begged. "Please I beg of you. If you must kill me then do but please don't hurt the baby. She didn't do anything to you."

Kat was scared out of her mind. She knew there was no way she could fight him off. She knew it would take someone a while to find her. The only thing she could think of was keeping her daughter alive.

"I guess," he holding out his hands for the baby. "Give her to me."

Tore between what to do she held to her child. She didn't want to hand her child over to the nut.

"Give her to me and I won't kill her," he promised.

Kat knew she didn't have a choice. She kissed her daughter and handed the crying infant over to him. He held her close and rocked her. She was still crying. He lay her down in the bassinet that was pressed up against the wall.

"Alright," he said. "Don't fear. I will take care of her. As for you I fear this is the end of the line."

Kat took a deep breath and braced herself for the end. She didn't hear the footsteps outside of the door.


	8. Chapter 8

_After Neal's death Molly tried to get her life together. Her sons seemed to be dealing with it in their ways. Little Aiden seemed be taking it the worse. She would often find him staring out the window. He seemed so distant._

_After a while he stopped talking. For several months she didn't hear him utter a word. After a while it came to her attention that he would speak to his brothers once in a while. _

_It hurt her to the core. She knew he was too young to understand that she had freed him from pain. All he knew was that his father was dead and he was sure his mother had done it. She hadn't meant to hurt him. She had never told them that it was indeed her but somehow they knew. Her older sons didn't hold it against her. She had just tried to help them._

_The road to hell is paved with the best intentions._

_Her mind was turned to her sons and it took her a while to realize that she was getting sick. It took several months for her see the signs of serious illness. _

_The blight came down on them like a brick. There wasn't enough food to go around and she could barely walk. She had to rely on the children to take of the house and farm. When there was food she didn't eat it. She was not going to take food out of their mouths. She kept her illness a secret._

_She knew her children knew something was wrong but they thought it the low intake of food. She knew what was wrong with her and she would never breath a word of it to them._

_Neal had been in the habit of sleeping with unfortunate women that lived in town. He started doing it shortly before she became pregnant with Aiden. At least that is when she became aware of it. She knew there with nothing she could do about it._

_After she had Aiden she never let him touch her again in that way. She had got sick of the time and money he was spending on those women. She told him if he wanted her to lie with him again he would have to stop. Of course that just made him go for those women worse._

_She knew disease was on the rise and she didn't want to contract one of those terrible illnesses. She was too late in her decision to cut him off._

_She also knew she didn't have much time left. She would write to her Uncle Seamus. He had made a name for himself in America and she hoped he would take the boys. After she had tucked them in for the night she went to bedroom and wrote a letter to him._

_Dear Seamus,_

_As you might have heard my husband is dead. We have very little. We pray everyday that we will have enough to get to tomorrow. I write to you now begging for help. Neal had the bad habit of having relations with low class women. It seems he has passed something terrible to me. I fear I have contracted Syphilis. I've had it for many years and it just started to show. It has been eating up slowly for years. I know I will be dead before the new year. It is ravaging my body. I need to get the boys to America. Could you please be so kind as to take them? I know it is a lot to ask but I need your help._

_Love_

_Molly _

_She folded the letter and slipped it into a envelope. She would mail to tomorrow and pray he could help her._

–

Chris put hands around Kat's throat and began to squeeze. She prayed that it would be over soon. She closed her eyes and reflexively tried to get him off of her. Neither of them saw the door open or saw a man enter the room.

A tall man bent of Chris and slammed him in the head. The teenager gasp and fell off of Kat. Little Erin was still crying. She cried even louder than ever. The room had started to go fuzzy for Kat. It flew back into view.

She was surprised to see a very strong looking man beating the hell out of Chris. She was too dizzy to take in his details. She saw blue eyes and red tinted hair. For a second she thought she was looking at Stretch. This man was too tall to be her boyfriend.

Chris was unconscious in a few of seconds. He wasn't dead. Kat could see his chest rising an following. She wanted to ask the man who he was but she couldn't find the words. He took off his jacket and wrapped it around Kat.

He reached into the bassinet and retrieved Erin. He handed her the baby without a word. After a minute of rocked the child stopped crying.

"Who are you?" she asked looking up at the man.

"A friend," he said smiling at her and child. "You're safe now. He won't be awake for a while."

She gave the passed out Chris a hard kick. That bastard deserved to die.

"Leave this place," he instructed. "And go to the police department. I'm sure there is someone looking for you."

The stranger turned to leave. Kat jumped to her feet and gave him questioning look.

"But..." she said. "Who are you? How did you know that I was here?"

"Don't you worry about that," he said. "You just take care of that baby."

The man walked out of the room. Kat jumped to feet and followed him out into the hallway. She was surprised to find there was no one there. She shook her head. She pulled the jacket tightly around her and the baby. Kat headed out of the apartment building and headed for the police department.

–

Stretch said in the waiting room of the police department with his mother. She was invisible but he knew she was still. Dr. Harvey had gone to get him some coffee.

He couldn't believe what was happening. Kat and Erin were gone. He couldn't help but think something bad had happened to them. It broke his heart to think someone was cruel enough to kidnap them.

The only person he knew of that could be that cruel was Chris. They hadn't heard a word from him since Kat's birthday but there was always a chance he had decided to come for Kat and the baby.

He had explained all this to the police officer. They were looking for Chris. They had drawn up a police report and Stretch wasn't going to leave until they told him something. He wasn't going to rest until he found them.

Dr. Harvey returned and handed him the cup of coffee.

"She'll be OK," he said sitting down next to him. "The police will find her. There aren't many places she could have gone."

"Chris did this," Stretch said shaking his head. "He is the only person I know of cruel enough to do something like that. You don't think he is hurting her do you?"

"Don't think things like that," Dr. Harvey said patting his shoulder. "Everything is going to be alright. Perhaps we should go home. Sitting here is just going to make you more upset."

"I can't," Stretch said his hands shaking. "I can't. I can't relax until I know she is alright."

"I'm worry about her too," Doc said frowned. "She is my daughter after all. But I truly believe she will be returned unharmed."

Stretch was about ready to give up and good home. He was going out of his mind sitting in the police department. He put the cup off coffee on the table next to him and got to his feet. It was then that he noticed a woman standing at the counter talking to a police man.

"Kat!" he cried running over to her.

He almost didn't recognize her in the large jacket she was wearing. It looked strangely familiar. She was holding little Erin.

"You're alright," he said hugging her. "What happened?"

Kat didn't anything. She just relaxed against Stretch and began to cry freely. She thought she would never see him again.

"Chris. Chris did this," she explained through her tears. "He was going to kill me."

Stretch held her and the baby close as a policeman came over to try and get a statement from her.

"Back up," he snarled at the cop. "She is really upset. Give her some time."

They were directed into a back room. As they disappeared inside Stretch knew that if the police didn't punish Chris he would.


	9. Chapter 9

_Aiden rolled over in his bed and looked at the three other beds that held his brothers. His Uncle had thought it would be nice for the boys to have their own beds when they moved in with him. They still shared a room but he made sure they had their own beds. He thought it would make them more comfortable._

_Even though he was getting ready to turn seven he wasn't ready to give up sleeping in bed with his brothers. Every night he would choose one of his brothers and crawl into bed with them. They never did mind. They had only been in America a month and they knew it would take him a while to adjust. _

_Oran looked very promising. _

_He climbed out of bed dragging his teddy bear. Despite the fact he hadn't got on with his father very well he had kept the teddy bear. He always kept it close. It reminded him of the good side of his father._

_Aiden walked over to his brother's bed and lifted the blanket. He poked his brother. Oran groaned and opened his eyes. He smiled at Aiden._

"_Can't sleep?" Oran asked._

"_No," he said. "I had a bad dream."_

"_You don't need an excuse," his older brother said patting the bed next to him. "Come in."_

_Aiden jumped into the bed and pulled the blanket of him. Oran smiled and closed his eyes. He was almost asleep when he heard a terrible scream. His eyes shot open and he was frightened by what he saw. Aiden was convulsing uncontrollably. _

_He grabbed his brother trying to hold him still. He was trashing like he was possessed. His brothers jumped out of bed and ran over._

"_What's going on?" Logan asked._

"_I don't know," Oran said as Aiden carried on. "He was fine."_

_The bedroom door flew open and the light came on. Their uncle raced into the room._

"_What's gone wrong with Aiden?" he asked._

_Uncle Seamus sat down and took Aiden into his arms. He held the boy close as the jumping and convulsing slowed._

"_It's alright," he said as Aiden began to cry. "Has this happened before?"_

_The boys all shook their heads. _

"_Come, let's take him to the hospital." he said wrapping the young boy in a blanket. "We'll get him checked out."_

_The boys hurriedly dressed and followed their uncle out of the room._

–

The police took a statement from Kat once she was fully calmed. They couldn't understand how some man had showed up at that time. It was a miracle.

Stretch had called to Stinkie, Fatso, and Casper that Kat and Erin were missing. He quickly called them to tell them they were safe.

After a short time they released Kat and started a full fledged search for Chris. Kat told them where the apartment was but by the time the police got there he was gone. His parents claimed the apartment belonged to a friend of his and they had no idea where he was.

Stretch had promised he wouldn't bring Erin back into the house until she was blessed but they didn't have time for that. The hotel room was trashed and he wanted his girl and child close. He was scared that Chris would come back for them.

It was only once they got back to the house that Stretch took the jacket off her. He hung it over one of the chairs in the kitchen.

"Kat," Stretch said sitting down next to Kat. "I have someone I want you meet."

"Who is it?" Kat asked in confusion.

"This is my mother Molly," he said.

Molly choose that moment to appear in the chair on the other side of Kat. Kat jumped slightly and then smiled at her.

"Hello," she said holding out a hand. "Nice to met you."

Molly didn't say anything as she took her hand. She simply nodded.

"And this is Erin," Kat said holding the baby out. "Would you like to hold her?"

"Of course," Molly said taking the infant into her arms. "She is an amazing child. So lovely."

"We found out who was scaring Erin," Stretch said with a sigh.

"Who was it?" Kat questioned.

Stretch got up and picked up the coat. Dr. Harvey choose that time to enter and sit at the table. He watched Stretch look at the coat with a curious look.

"Where did the coat come from?" Stretch asked without answering Kat's question.

"The man who saved my life gave it to me," Kat explained.

Stretch flipped up the collar to reveal a name tag. Neal McFadden. Molly let out a little cry of surprise.

"He saved her life," Stretch said shaking his head. "I would have never guessed it."

"Who?" Kat asked not understanding any of this.

"That man was my father," he explained turning to look back at Kat.

Kat didn't understand what she was hearing. What was Stretch's mom during in the house? What was his dad doing in that apartment? And why did he seem shocked by his father's good deed? There was a long silence during which no one spoke.

Fatso and Casper came into the kitchen and were happy to see everything was good.

"Kat," Casper said sitting at the table. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Kat said smiling at him. "That Chris is a real sicko."

"Where is Aiden?" Molly asked not looking up.

"Under the blankets in bed and won't come out," Fatso said raiding the freezer for something good to eat.

"What's got into him?" Casper asked.

"Give him space," Molly said as the little one began to whimper. "I think she is hungry."

"I'll go upstairs and feed her," Kat said taking the infant back. "You still didn't tell me who was scaring Erin."

"I'll go with you upstairs," he said. "I'll explain it up there."

Kat nodded and the two of them walked off upstairs.

–

Stinkie sat in his bed with the blanket over his head.

In one of the chairs in the room sat his father. He was invisible but Stinkie knew he was there.

"Do you fear me Aiden?" His father said from the chair.

"_I'm talking to you."_

_"Do you fear me?" _

Stinkie didn't answer. He simply pulled the blankets tightly around him. That was enough of an answer for his father.

"Please fear me not," he father said simply and then his presence was gone.

Stinkie knew he was gone but still he hid under the blankets. There was no way he was going to come out.

–

Kat couldn't believe what she was hearing. Stretch's father had been a terrible man. She lay a sleeping Erin down in the bed. The bassinet had ended up with Chris. He had taken it from the hotel room. She sat down next to her baby.

"You think you're mom killed your dad?" Kat asked.

Stretch wasn't looking at her. He picked up her Rubik's Cube that she often fiddled with and began to play with it. Kat could tell this was a painful subject for him. She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "

"I know she was just trying to do good," he explained. "I know that but it was hard to understand. I was only ten at the time. Aiden...Stinkie was only five. It really messed his head up. Then mother died less than a year later."

"What killed her?" Kat asked.

"She wasn't eating right," he said. "We were all weak from the blight. I think that she died from lack of food. Then we came to America with the help of an uncle."

"And you think you're father is here to redeem himself?" Kat questioned.

"I hope that is his plan," Stretch said and finally turned to face her.

"He saved me," She said smiling at Erin. "He saved me and Erin."

"I'm going to see if he will talk to me," Stretch said getting up from the bed. "Perhaps he will show himself to me."

Kat didn't know if she liked the idea or not but of course she knew there was no arguing with him. She simply smiled at him as he walked out of the room.


	10. Chapter 10

_Aiden McFadden shut the bedroom door and locked it behind him. He wanted his privacy. His oldest brother had moved out and had a very nice place. He was a well known inventor and he was a father now. He had an amazing little boy named Casper. Oran, Logan, and he would be moving in with him before the new year._

_His brothers lives were really coming together. Logan had money in several businesses. Oran owned two small businesses in town. Aiden was the only one not making a name for himself._

_He had suffered from seizures since he was six and the doctors didn't believe he would live past thirty. There wasn't a lot they could do for him with current medicine. He was given an herb to help ease the symptoms. At his current age of sixteen he had a very grim future. _

_At the age of fourteen he had turned to Morphine to help ease the pain from his seizures. He would inject it once a day to help ease the mental and physical pain. He had thought of suicide before but he knew that was the cowardly way out. _

_At first he had only used the drug once a day but quickly it became twice a day. He hid the extra usage from his brothers. He didn't need to worry them with his troubles. He had no idea his brother Oran was fighting a similar battle with alcohol. _

_He retrieved his needle and bottle of Morphine from his beside table and filled the needle with the fluid. He rolled up his sleeve and self medicated himself. He had just enough time to replace the needle and bottle back on the table before the drug took effect._

_Aiden relaxed back onto the pillow and quietly cried. He prayed that his mother and father couldn't see him in such a pitiful position from their place in the after life._

–

Stretch walked down the hallway looking for any sign of his father. He wasn't sure where he would be.

"Father!" he called. "Enough of these games. Come out! For the first time in my life show me you have a backbone."

"In here," came his father's voice.

He turned to find the source of the voice. To his surprise it was coming from the nursery. He opened the door and walked inside.

His father was sitting in the chair next to the crib and seemed to be staring off into space, Stretch took the extra chair in the room and moved it so he would be looking straight at his father. He sat down and looked at him with a questioning look.

"I can't believe you all grew up into such wonderful people," he said still not looking at Stretch. "You all rose from the ashes like a phoenix."

Stretch sighed and keep his eyes locked on his face. He had no idea what to say to that.

"Do you think me wicked?" His father said finally turning his full attention to his son. "Do you think I should burn for my sins?"

"Why did you leave me out of the abuse and the affection?" Stretch asked without answering his question.

"Oran," he said in a soft voice. "I was foolish man. I believed nasty rumors before I believed my own family. I started to believe Molly had been unfaithful. I didn't believe you were mine so I pushed you away. I should have listened to her when she told me the rumors were lies but I didn't. It was only after I died that I realized the truth. I had the best women in the world and I threw her away."

"Did she kill you?" Stretch asked.

"She would have shot me if her chance hadn't been taken away," he explained. "I fell to my death."

"Why were you so cruel?" his son demanded. "Why? That is all I want to know."

"Molly and I had been fighting for years," Neal explained. "I always accused her of being unfaithful. We always fought over little things. I felt she didn't love me by the time you came along. You see. Right before you were born I hit her. I felt like a demon for doing so and it changed our lives. She couldn't forgive me for it. We still had relations because I insisted on it but she never looked at me the same way again. She loved you boys more than life and I wanted her to look at me like that again. I was so jealous of you boys that I took my rage out on my own children."

His story pulled at Stretch's heart. He never thought it could see his father's point of view about the whole thing but he could. He could see his father truly hurt on the inside and was confused.

"I do not think you should burn for your life," Stretch said standing up. "But that is my view. Logan and Aiden might have different views. After all it was them who you hurt the most."

Stretch made a move to leave the room but his father touched his hand. He looked back at the man.

"Were any of you sickly in life?" he questioned.

The statement caught his son off guard. He thought about it. Aiden was the only one who was sick. He had suffered from seizures most of his life. Stretch had almost forgotten about.

"Aiden," he answered. "He had convulsions."

He saw his father face fall. He closed his eyes and patted his sons hand. Without another word Stretch walked out of the room leaving his father with his thoughts.

–

Stretch didn't know how to handle the information. He didn't know what to think. His father hadn't believed he was his? Was his mother hiding some secret from him?

He didn't believe his mother would be unfaithful. It would have been a terrible sin in her eyes. Beside he looked just like his father. How could his father be so cruel as to deny his own flesh and blood? He said that he heard rumors. What kind of fool pushes his own child away because of rumors.

He let his feet guide him and he found himself in Casper's room. The young ghost was no where to be found. Stretch walked over to the balcony and opened the doors. A cold blast of air hit him. He walked out onto the balcony and shut the doors behind him.

The wind burned his face but he ignored it. He put his hands on the snow covered railing and looked out at the snow. He let his head drop and he closed his eyes. To his own surprise his felt hot tears streaming down his face. He didn't dry them. He just let them fall.

Stretch didn't think he could ever feel so much confusion and so much pain.

"Uncle Stretch," came Casper's small voice.

He hadn't heard the balcony doors and open and shut. He quickly turned his head so his nephew couldn't see his tears.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked. "You must be freezing."

His Uncle didn't answer. He kept his head turned. Casper could see that his Uncle was very upset. It pained his kind heart.

"If you need to talk I'm here," Casper said floating at his side.

Once Stretch had got a hold of his tears his cleared his face with his shirt sleeve. Casper pretended he didn't see him do so. He knew his Uncle was sensitive about showing emotion.

"I am lost," Stretch admitted. "I have no idea which way to turn."

Casper knew some of what was going on. He had overheard Stretch talking with his father. Yet, he could not understand the pain his Uncle was feeling. His father had been so loving. He didn't say anything as his watched his Uncle shivering in the wind.

"Come on inside," Casper said opening the doors. "You'll catch your death out here."

Stretch only nodded and followed his nephew inside the house.

–

Stinkie only came out from under the blankets once he was sure his father was gone. He kept thinking about what his father had said. He had begged him not to fear him. That didn't sound like his father at all. He looked around the room and remembered he was alone. He didn't want to be alone.

He flew out of bed and raced down the stairs. He found his mother cooking downstairs in the kitchen. He could smell the food. She was alone in the kitchen and was humming to herself.

"Hi Ma," he said sitting down at the table.

"How are you Aiden?" she questioned.

Stinkie frowned slightly. He wasn't used to being called his fleshie name. It would take some time to adjust.

"Fine I guess," he said looking down at the table.

She let the pot of food cook and walked to the table. She sat down and looked at her son with a worried look. She placed a hand on his.

"How much about your life do you remember?" she asked.

"Only a little," he confessed. "I don't even remember how I died. I guess I've blocked it out."

This thought caused him to think. Just how did he die? How had his mother died? He couldn't remember it.

"How did you die?" Stinkie asked looking up at his mother.

Molly sighed. She wasn't sure she was ready to tell him. Part of her wanted to see her sons make up with their father and she knew that if she told them he brought home an illness it wouldn't happen. Of course lying to them wasn't right either.

"Syphilis," she said frowning. "Your father brought it home. I would not wish it on anyone."

"...Wow," he said not meeting her eyes again. "Don't you hate him for that? His actions killed you."

"When I first found out I was ill I was angry with him," she explained. "But he was already dead. I decided not to waste my last days filled with hate. Hating him would not cure it."

Stinkie seemed to be thinking about something. He suddenly got a panicked look on his face. Without a word he zoomed out of the room. Molly was left feeling confused.

"Poor Aiden," she said going back to her cooking.

She knew there was not much she could do to ease the pain in his heart. She prayed he could find it in his heart to forgive his father but she knew there was little chance of it.


	11. Chapter 11

_It had been six months since Oran and Tara died. Yet, it felt like it had happened yesterday to the three remaining brothers. Logan, Aiden, and Jonathan tried their best to carry on but they were all dying inside. Each tried to find a way to pull through._

_Luckily there was little Casper. Jonathan clung to him to keep himself sane. Logan dove himself into his work. He just opened an new restaurant and was working hard at that. When he wasn't working he spent time with Casper._

_Aiden tried to find a healthy vice. He was never that good with children and playing with Casper was strange to him. He didn't why. He had a terrible time feeling emotion. He knew the morphine was partly to blame. The more of it he took the more he wanted to die. _

_He knew he couldn't confine in his brothers. They would be understanding but it would cause them too much pain. He knew it would take a doctor's help to get off the drug but he wasn't sure he wanted to get off it. _

_Why didn't he want to break free of this drug? He knew why of course. He felt safe when he was wrapped in its loving embrace. No pain inside. It was his protection from the horrors of the world. It was his protection from his seizures and his past. _

_Of course his brothers knew something was wrong with him. It was only a matter of time before they boxed him in corner and brought it up. He was hidden from them. He was in the room he shared with Logan. Only a short time ago he had shared it with Logan and Oran. _

_He pulled the blanket over his head and buried his face in his pillow. He felt the pull of the drug. It was whispering 'come and play' to him. Tears burned at his eyes. He couldn't live with it anymore. He couldn't live with pain and sorrow. _

_Aiden pulled the blanket off his head. He reached for the bottle and needle. He filled the needle full. He would eject twice very quickly. He prayed it would be enough to kill him quickly. In the past he had thought about suicide and couldn't find the courage to do it. He always thought it would a cowardly act. He knew it would leave his brothers in even more sorrow but he couldn't see another way out. _

_He rolled up his sleeve and slid the needle into him. He injected it quickly and refilled the needle. That time when he pushed it into him he felt like he was going to be ill. As he hoped it wasn't long before his eyes rolled back in his head. He felt like he was falling away. The needle slipped from his hand and rolled over under his brother's bed. The world went black for Aiden McFadden. _

–

Stinkie spent a few minutes looking through books in the library before he disappeared to the attic. It didn't take very long for him to find the information he needed.

He had always wondered why he was the only one who suffered from those horrible convulsions. He always wondered why not one of his brothers shared his condition. He always wanted an answer and he finally had it.

His mother had Syphilis. She must have got it before she became pregnant with him. It passed on to him and caused the convulsions. A quick look up of it had told him children born with Syphilis sometimes often from seizures. He had his father to blame for suffering for all those years.

Stinkie pulled himself into a corner and started to cry. Within a few minutes he knew he wasn't alone and he knew who it was.

"Leave me alone," he whispering closing his eyes.

"You know the truth then," his father said. "Your mother told you."

"How could you do it?" Stinkie asked looking up at his father. "How could you cheat on mother and bring that sickness home?"

"I had no idea I had it," he said kneeling down in front of his son. "I had no idea a disease like that could pass from mother to child I never meant for you or your mother catch it."

"Leave me alone," he growled. "Leave this house. I don't want to ever see you again."

"Aiden," he said softly. "You don't mean that. I know you are mad but please try and find it in your heart to forgive me."

"I want you out," Stinkie said getting to his feet. "I never want to see you again."

"My son," he said trying to put a hand on his shoulder.

To his surprise it went right through.

"I don't want you to ever touch me again," he said. "You don't love me. You never did. Now out!"

"I will leave this house and I will leave your life forever," he said. "If you let me talk for just five minutes. If you still can't find it in your heart to forgive me after that I will go."

Stinkie sighed. He guessed that he could do that. He sat down on one of the boxes in the attic and looked up at his father. He simply nodded.

"I do love you Aiden," he explained sitting down as well. "I loved my family dearly. I know it's a worthless excuse but I just lost my mind. I always had a bad temper and I let it get the best of me. I always felt remorse for the hitting. I always did."

"Then why did you keep doing it?" Stinkie asked when his father paused. "Why didn't you stop when you knew it was wrong?"

"I don't know," the older man said shaking his head. "I don't know. You were such a good child. You never even gave my reason."

Stinkie could hear the remorse in his father voice. He didn't know how to feel. His father opened his mouth to say something but words came out. He shook his head and began to cry silently.

"I'm going," he said after a moment. "I'm crazy to ask you for forgiveness. I don't deserve it."

His father got to his feet and started to walk away.

"Dad!" Stinkie said. "Wait!"

His father turned and looked at him surprise. He was ready to give up on ever seeing his sons again. He knew they had no reason to forgive him. They had ever right to hate him.

"I...I don't really know how to do this," Stinkie explained. "I want us to be a family again but I don't know how to make it happen. I don't want us to part like this."

Neal walked back over to his son and sat back down.

"Forgive me," he said. "Tell me you forgive me of my sins."

"Earn it," Stinkie said. "I'm not just going to forgive you because you say you are sorry."

"What must I do?" Neal asked. "I'll do anything."

"Stop hiding for one," Stinkie explained. "Come out and be part of the family. Eat with us. Spend time with us. We'll take it from there."

Neal smiled at his son. He wanted to hug him but he knew his youngest wasn't ready for that. It was a miracle. His sons were being understanding. They were willing to forgive.

Molly. He wondered if he could make things up with his wife. He wanted her back. He wanted to hold her in his arms again. He knew there was little chance of that.

"OK," Neal said holding out his hand.

Stinkie shook his hand and smiled.

"Come on," he said standing up. "I bet Mom has dinner done."

–

The kitchen was full of voices. Stretch, Kat, Dr. Harvey, Fatso and Casper all sat at the kitchen table talking and eating. Molly was making sure everyone had enough to eat before she settled down to eat herself.

The kitchen door opened. Stinkie and Neal walked in. The conversation about the time stopped at once at the sight of Neal.

"Kat, Dr. Harvey, Casper," he said. "This is my dad Neal."

They waved a little nervously. There was some tension in the room.

"You two eating?" Molly said getting to her feet.

"Yes," Stinkie said sitting down.

"Sure," Neal said in a weak voice taking his seat a well.

Molly took two more plates out of the cabinet and filled them steak, mashed potatoes, and corn. She sat the food down in front of her husband and son. She sat down and began to eat silently. It didn't take very long for the conversation to pick up again. Neal was the only one silent through out dinner.

Kat and Stretch left right after dinner. Kat would returning to school on the day after next so they both needed their rest. Stretch was going to be taking a few days off from work because of his arm. He knew caring for Erin would be harder with one arm but he hoped his mother would be able to help out.

Stinkie, Fatso, Casper and Dr. Harvey retired to one of the sitting rooms with a TV to catch a new episode of some ghost show they liked. That left Molly and Neal in the kitchen. Her sons had offered to help her clean up but she told them it was no trouble.

Neal still hadn't said anything. He watched in silence as his wife washed dishes.

"Need help?" he asked standing at her side.

"You can dry," she said handing his a dry dish towel.

He watched his wife as he dried dishes and put them away. He wanted to say something to her but he had no idea what.

"If the boys are willing to try and work things out then I will try as well," she said. "If you are willing to be civil then I will be civil as well.."

Neal smiled as he watched her. To his surprise she smiled back. He knew he still needed to have a sit down with Logan but maybe there was some hope for them yet.


	12. Chapter 12

_Jonathan and Logan had felt more loss in their lives than most people. They lost their mother and father young. Jonathan lost his wife. Oran had passed the same night. Poor Aiden took his own life. His brothers knew at once it wasn't an accident. There was no note but Aiden had given himself the drug for years. It wouldn't be likely for him to mess the dose up._

_Logan found himself wondering the hallway of the giant house in deep thought. He often thought he heard Aiden and Oran. He could almost feel them watching him sometimes. He often felt like he was losing his mind._

_Little Casper was growing fast and Logan knew he would be a great man some day. _

_Despite the pain Logan was in he never once thought of taking his life. He was too much of a coward for that. It seemed painful and he had a serious fear of pain. Beside he actually had a lot to live for. Jonathan needed his support. Casper needed an uncle._

_Of course he had another reason as well and her name was Sasha. She was from Russia and she was the most amazing creature he had ever saw. She was the head cook in one of the restaurants he owned. _

_Every day when he went to check on the business she would stop whatever she was doing and come to say hello. He could tell she really liked him too. She was smile at him and flutter those beautiful eyes. He had no idea what she saw in him._

_He was too scared to tell her that he loved her. He couldn't even work up the courage to ask her out on a date. _

_He never got his chance. _

_She was killed a little over a year after Aiden's death. She went on vacation to visit some family staking a claim out west and was killed in a train accident. _

_When Logan found out it broke his heart. He wished he had at least told her how he felt. He would never get his chance. _

_Logan fell into deep depression. He lost all interest in his work. One of his business went under and another two he had to sell just to break even. He was happy to sell the restaurant that Sasha had worked at. He never wanted to go in there again._

_Jonathan knew there was no reaching his brother. He knew it was only a matter of time before he lost another brother. His last living brother was dying. Logan was dying of a broken heart and there was no cure. _

_Within a year Logan was dead from heart failure. The doctors said that with him being over weight so much it was bound to happen. He was a heart attack waiting to happen. Jonathan knew they had a good point but he knew that if Sasha hadn't died his brother would still be alive. _

_His brothers were all dead. The only McFadden left to pass the name on in America would be Casper. From that day on he clung to his son. He was never going to let that boy go no matter what. _

–

The next few days were a test for everyone. Kat returned to school and Stretch was left in charge of Erin. For the most part he could do everything the baby needed done. Stretch was a bit limited because of his hurt arm but his mother was glad to lend a helping hand.

It was very strange to have his parents around again. His father was behaving himself so far. Stretch didn't leave his baby alone with his father. He didn't trust him enough. Of course Erin did have some say in that. She would scream every time her grandfather tried to hold her.

Neal tried to talk to Logan but he was pushed away. He son seemed to feel the way as Aiden. He didn't want to hear anything. He wanted to see it. Neal just wanted to make things up to his sons and his wife. He knew Molly was going to be the toughest nut to crack.

Every time he looked at her angelic face he couldn't imagine hurting her. He had no idea how he had let that happen.

After everyone had gone to sleep he would often find her in one of the sitting rooms sewing a quilt by candle light. She wouldn't say much to him. They would just sit next to each other and watch the fire burn. He just wanted to pick her up and carry her off to bed. What they could do was very limited because they were ghost but he just wanted to hold her again. He knew she wasn't ready to allow it and he didn't know if she would ever allow it.

"Neal," she said during one of those times. "What do you want?"

The question caught him by surprise. He just looked at her with questioning eyes.

"I know that we can be friends," she said. "But it seems to me that you want more."

"Of course I want more," Neal said. "I want you to be my wife again."

"That is not going to happen," Molly said closing the sewing box. "I can't allow myself to love you again."

"You won't even give it a chance," he said. "You've blocked your mind out to it."

She tried to walk past him, He grabbed both of her hands in one of his. She looked up at him with a fearful eyes. He hated to see fear in those eyes but he wasn't going to let her walk away when he was talking to her.

"Let me go," she whimpered.

She knew that if she screamed someone would come running. She didn't want anyone to see.

"Oh Molly," he said kissing her ear. "I love you so much. Can't you see that?"

He settled Molly down into the chair without letting go of her. He held her hands over head as he kissed her. Molly starting kicking. She was trying her hardest to get him off her. Her foot came in contact with a lamp. It slipped off the table and smashed onto the floor.

"Calm down," he said touching her hair with his free hand. "I won't hurt you."

Tears burned at her eyes. Despite being dead she could still feel pain. He was holding her wrist far too tight.

"Just relax," he said kissing her neck.

"Neal," she whispered.

She was about ready to plead with him when she heard footsteps coming down the hallway. Someone must have heard the lamp break. She closed her eyes tightly.

The door flew up and in raced her son Oran. He knocked the side of his head with his fist. His father cried out and fell to the floor next to the chair. His attention fell on his mother. She was crying and looked scared.

"Are you alright mother?" he asked.

"Oran!" she cried.

It was too late. He felt himself being tackled by his father. The two of them rolled around the floor. A small end table was knocked on its side. He couldn't defend himself very good with only one arm.

"This is not your business," his father said trying to pin him.

Oran shouted as hit head came in contact with the brick on the fireplace. It was only when his son lay motionless next to the fireplace that his father realized what he had done. He ran over and knelled down next to his son.

"Oran?" he asked weakly.

To his relief his son wasn't dead. He was breathing lightly and there was very little blood on the bricks.

"Get out!" Molly cried. "Leave us alone."

Neal left the room without a word. Molly ran do the door and began to scream for help. She rushed to her son's side and put his head in her lap.

"Please wake up," She begged. "I'm here Oran. Please open your eyes for me."

He let out a groan. Dr. Harvey and Kat rushed into the room.

"What happened?" The doc said kneeling down.

"His father," she tried to explain. "Oran was trying to protect me."

Kat was in tears when she saw the state Stretch was in.

"Give me a hand," Dr. Harvey said picking Oran's shoulders up. "Someone get his feet. We need to lie him down."

His mother took his feet and helped take him to his bed. They met Stinkie and Fatso in the hallway. When they reached the bedroom they laid him down next to his sleeping daughter.

"Can you hear me?" Dr. Harvey said.

"Nuh..." was all Stretch could get out.

"He needs a doctor," Kat said. "Look at him."

"He is just disoriented," her father said opening Stretch's eyes. "I think he'll be fine. Are you in pain?"

"...yes..." came his voice softly. "...some...pain..."

"Let him rest," Doc said.

Kat climbed into the bed on the other side of Erin. She touched his face gently and prayed everything would be alright.


	13. Chapter 13

The room was spinning around him. He hadn't even open his eyes but he could feel it. He opened his eyes slowly. His head was pounding and the morning light shinning through the window made it worse.

"Ah!" he groaned shoving his head into the pillow.

"Aiden," came his mother voice. "Don't stress yourself."

"What happened?" he asked.

He could barley remember. He had been asleep with Kat and Erin. He heard fighting. He heard something break. He got to feet and rushed downstairs. His father was over his mother. He was hurting her. He didn't remember much after that.

"You were trying to protect me," Molly said on the edge of tears. "He attacked you."

"God my head hurts," Stretch cried out.

"I'll get you something for it," Molly said and Stretch could hear her walking away.

Stretch couldn't believe what happened. He had truly believed her father had changed. He opened his heart to that man and he stepped on it. He knew his pain was nothing compared to what his brothers felt. He knew Stinkie wouldn't be the same.

Before long he heard his mother return.

"Sit up," she said. "I have some aspirin for you."

He managed to sit up and look at his mother. She handed him two pills and a glass of water. He took his pills and swallowed the pills. He sat the glass down on the beside table.

"I'm so sorry I let this happen," his mother said as he closed his eyes again.

"You didn't do anything," Stretch said.

"That is my whole point," she said. "I should have protected you and your brothers better while I was alive. I blame myself for all of this. I should have left him. I shouldn't have let him anywhere near this place."

Erin choose that moment to wake up and start crying. Stretch knew she needed to eat before Kat left for school.

"Kat," he moaned. "Wake up."

"Stretch," she said opening her eyes. "You're awake and alive. It's a miracle. Oh Erin..shhh..moms here."

Kat brought the child into her arms and she quickly stopped crying.

"Are you alright darling?" she asked touching his arm.

"I'll live," he said groaning. "Ma got me some painkillers."

"I'll leave you two alone," Molly said standing up. "I'll bring you up some breakfast."

Molly left the room and shut the door behind her.

"She blames herself," Stretch said.

"Poor woman," Kat said yawning. "She has been through so much. She seems like such a loving person."

"She is," he said. "And she always has been. She shouldn't blame herself though. Are you going to school?"

"Yes, I have a test today." she said. "Unless you don't want me to go."

"No," he said. "You need to go. Ma can help with Erin. She is such a strong woman."

They laid together for a while without words. Once Erin was done eating Kat go out of bed and started to get dressed.

"You said once that you wanted more kids," Kat said pulling a shirt over her head. "Do you still want more?"

"Of course," he said smiling at her. "You are the one that has to carry the kid so I guess the final decision rest with you."

"Is it OK if we wait until I get out of high school?" she asked walking into the bathroom.

"That is for the best," he said. "Why do you bring it up?"

"My new birth control should be kicking in soon," she said from the bathroom. "I just wanted you input before I kept taking the pills."

She walked out of the bathroom and over to the bed. She crawled on top of him careful not to put her full weight on his sore body.

"I love you Kat," he said kissing her. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," she said and glanced at Erin.

The one month old baby was smiling up at her. She was crying a little bit.

"Could you or your mom give her a little oatmeal today?" Kat asked. "I don't think the milk is filling her up all the way anymore."

"Of course," he said playing with her hair.

"I have to go," she said with a sigh. "I don't want to but I have to."

Stretch nodded and watched Kat climb off of him. She kissed him again and grabbed her backpack. Stretch sighed as he watched her leave the room. He had no idea how he had got a wonderful girl like that.

–

Molly stood in the kitchen cooking breakfast for the house hold. A lot of food was needed but she loved to cook. She didn't know how she could be so stupid as to allow Neal back into the house. She should have stopped her boys. She should have told them to never forgive their father.

The kitchen door opened and Kat walked in.

"Breakfast?" Molly asked already making a plate.

"I'll just take a poptart," Kat said reaching into the cabinet.

"You need to eat," the older man said. "Poptarts are not food."

The phone began to ring. Kat picked it up.

"Hello," she said. "Oh hi...what?...what do you mean?...that is silly...yes I understand...of course I know...hes sleeping...alright...no...no I understand."

She hung up the phone with a heavy sigh.

"What is it?" Molly asked.

"Stretch just lost his job," she said sitting down. "His boss can't handle all the time he is taking off."

"Oh no," the other woman said. "He is going to be so upset."

Kat put her head in her hands. She knew her father would never let him go hungry. He would always take care of them. Stretch refused to take money for Erin's needs. He wanted to support to kid by himself. The baby needed so much stuff. She knew unemployment would pay for some but it wouldn't be much. It would take Stretch a while to find a job. There were few jobs.

"I have to go," Kat said getting to her feet.

She was facing hard decision and she had made up her mind about what to do. Molly waved goodbye as Kat walked out of the kitchen.

–

Kat didn't head for class. She wanted right to principal office and told the Secretary that she needed to talk to the Principal. She only had to wait a few minutes before she walked into his office.

"Hello Miss. Harvey," he said smiling at her. "How can I help you?"

"I'm dropping out," she said sitting down in one of the chairs. "I just came in to turn in my books."

"What?" he asked looking surprised. "You are doing so good. Why would you want to drop out?"

"My boyfriend lost his job this morning," she explained. "I have a little girl to think about. I need to drop out so I can go to work."

"Well," he said with a sigh. "I can't stop you. We'll remove you from the student list."

Kat dug into her backpack and handed over her books.

"You can always come back," he said holding the books.

"Maybe next year," Kat said and slung her backpack over her shoulder.

She sighed as she walked out of the office. She wasn't going to go home right away. She knew she would be in for hell once she got home.

–

Note : I've lived in Maine most of my life. I dropped out of high school myself when I was 16. I am now 23. I believe it's been like that a while for teenagers 16 and up in this state. I didn't need any paperwork from my parents. So I just did the same thing with Kat.

I just wanted my readers to know sometimes it takes me a while to get chapters up because

I have a 4 year old

I'm married

And I own a chicken and cattle farm.

So sorry it takes a little while but I hope everyone likes.


	14. Chapter 14

Stretch manged to sit up in bed and eat the breakfast his mother brought him. She took Erin off to feed some oatmeal and left him alone. He really didn't want to be all alone but mother told him if she saw him out of bed he was 'going to get it'. He decided his mother didn't need to be pushed.

He found Kat's copy of 'The hobbit' and began to read. He had always wanted to take on the book. Kat told him it was a good read. It was bit heavy for him but he decided to stick with it. He was only a chapter in when the door to bedroom opened. He expected to his mother or one of his brothers. To his surprise it was Kat.

"What are you doing here?" he asked closing the book.

Kat looked at him with wide eyes. She looked scared.

"Kat?" he asked. "Are you alright?"

Kat was scared to tell Stretch she had dropped out. She was afraid he was be angry with her. He really wanted her to finish school. She was even more scared of what her father would say.

"I dropped out," she said before walking into the bathroom. She shut the door most of way.

"What?" he said in utter shock. "Today? Why?"

"You're boss called today," she said from the bathroom. "He fired you. He said that you were missing too much work. I dropped out because I need to go to work."

She came back out wearing a different outfit.

"Oh my god," he said looking at the ceiling. "What are we going to do?"

"Dad can get the baby what she needs while we both look for more work," Kat said sitting down on the bed.

"No I'm not taking charity," he said shaking his head.

"It isn't," Kat said. "This is his granddaughter. He has the right to buy her things."

"This is my daughter," Stretch said feeling his anger starting to get the best of him. "I'm supposed to be able to take care of her."

"Well I'm mom and if someone offers help when we need I'm going to take it," she said.

Stretch sighed. He didn't want to argue with her. He knew deep down that she was right. He just didn't like the idea of taking charity. He wanted to be able to take care of his family on his own.

"Well I have some say it in this," he said. "This is my daughter too."

"Your daughter! Your daughter!" she said. "You act like you are her only parent. You aren't even her real father...oh my god."

Stretch felt like someone had smacked him in the face with a brick. Without a word he got out of bed. His whole body ached but he did it. He put on his snow boots and next his jacket.

"Where are you going?" Kat said on the edge of tears. "Don't go! I'm so sorry! Stretch please..."

He didn't say as word as he quietly walked out of the bed. He headed for the front door. Kat was pulling on his arm and crying. When he did reach the front door he simply knocked her hand away and went outside into the day light.

"Stretch!" she screamed. "Come back!"

She fell to her knees next to the door and began to cry.

–

Stretch stuck his hands in his pockets and started walking down the road. He couldn't believe Kat. How could she say such a thing? He loved her and Erin. He would do anything for the two of them. Her words cut into his soul.

He wasn't even sure where he was going. He just needed to get away.

There was a high bridge that passed over a river on the way into town. He stopped on that bridge and looked over the edge. The water was only half frozen. A pretty stream of water was flowing. He found himself wondering how deep the water was. He found himself wondering how cold it was.

What was he thinking?

Was it really stupid enough to make the same mistake twice?

Kat loved him he knew that. So why did she hurt him so?

Without much account for his actions he found himself climbing onto the railing of the bridge. It was an old covered bridge. The roof was a couple of feet over his head. There was several large wooden post that went up through the railing and to the roof. He clung to one of those for support.

Erin really wasn't his daughter and he knew Kat would throw that at him every time they got into a fight. At least he thought she would. He couldn't live with that. He couldn't live with her holding that over his head. Yet, he couldn't leave her and live out his life somewhere else.

"Fuck," he cursed when he heard a car approaching.

"Have you lost your mind?" came Dr. Harvey's voice.

"Leave me alone," Stretch growled.

"Come on," the doc said. "Get down from there."

Stretch sighed getting down from the railing. He hadn't really wanted to kill himself. He had just entertained the thought.

"Get in the car," Dr. Harvey said leaning over and opening the passenger's door.

Stretch didn't say anything as he climbed in the car. He slammed the door.

"Kat told me what happened," the doc said. "She is really upset about it."

"She said to hurt me," Stretch said.

"I know," he said. "It's just Kat felt like you were trying to take complete control so she revolted."

"Maybe I was," he said with a sigh. "But I have my reasons for feeling the way I do about taking help."

"What are they?" Doc said. "Maybe if you told her what those reasons were she would be more understanding. Look, I know were earned everything you had in life and made it big. You can do that again. You just need a little help getting on your feet."

That made Stretch laugh.

"I never earned anything in life," he explained. "Fatso and Jonathan were the only ones that worked hard. They gave me what little I had. They brought the crap and set it up. I just sat there. They knew I was just a burden. They had their hands full trying to make sure I had something to call my own and to keep Stinkie's head above water. I never did do anything on my own. I want to do that now."

"What was going on with Stinkie?" Dr. Harvey said.

He couldn't help but be curious. He didn't know much about their lives.

"He had terrible convulsions," Stretch explained. "I believe it is caused epilepsy. He was so sick with it he started abusing morphine. He was a mess when I died. He would lie in bed all day staring at the ceiling."

"Oh my god," Dr. Harvey said. "That is terrible."

"Don't tell him I told you," Stretch said quickly. "He wouldn't want you to know."

"I won't," he promised. "Look Stretch I understand what happened to you in life and how you choose to live your life. You have a chance to start new now. Let me help you. There is nothing wrong with taking help. There is a difference from taking advantage of someone and accepting help."

"I might be able to accept that," he said. "But I'm going to have a hard time forgiving Kat for what she said."

"I can understand that," the doc said. "She is very upset about what she said. Now, let go get some lunch and talk over the details of the help I'm going to give you. Then we can go back at the house and you are Kat can talk things over."

Stretch was very nervous about going happen and facing Kat. He knew they had both been in the wrong he always had a hard time saying he was sorry. He nodded as Doc drove them into town.


	15. Chapter 15

The next few weeks were very trying. Stretch tried his best to keep his mind and heart open. He loved Kat and he tried to be very forgiving. They were having sex every night no matter how tired they were. They wanted to make sure they didn't lose each other.

Kat found work waiting table but Stretch was still out of work. He felt like he was going to be out of work forever. His unemployment wouldn't last forever. Everything they made was going into the bank. They would save for one year. That was the doc's rule.

Little Erin was growing so fast. He felt like she would be grown before he even had a chance to get to know her. He was with her most of the day but there didn't seem enough hours in the day to play with her.

Kat was such a good a loving mom. As soon as she got home from work she would pick her daughter up and kiss her. She didn't mind working hard. She always felt like it was worth it.

When Erin was nearly four months old she began to feel ill. She took to bed and had to take a few days off from work. Stretch hoped it wasn't anything too serious. In his eyes Kat was such a small girl. She was short and got sick easy.

On the fourth day of being bedridden Molly went up to check on her. She was worried about the young girl. She had been working very hard and she was worried the stress of it was leading her to a mental breakdown.

She walked into the room and sat down on the bed. Kat grumbled and rolled over onto her side.

"How are you feeling dear?" Molly asked rubbing her back.

"Like death," Kat said. "I think I'm going to throw up again."

Molly put her hand on her forehead and felt no fever. Despite feeling so bad the girl had a rosy complexion to her face. She sighed. She had seen these exact symptoms many times in her and had them four times.

"Are you still taking your birth control?" Molly asked.

"Of course," Kat grumbled closing her eyes. "Why?"

"Well," Molly said getting up from the bed. "I don't think you need it anymore. You're with child."

"What?" the teenager asked sitting up. "How in the world could you know that?"

"Women have a look in their face when they are pregnant," she explained. "Despite how sick you are your face is full and your eyes are bright."

"Oh no," Kat said putting her head in her hands. "What is my dad going to say? I can't tell him."

"Now now," Molly said patting her shoulder. "It'll be alright. It isn't that bad. I'm sure Oran will be trilled and I'm sure your father will be understanding. After all you were taking birth control. This was a surprise."

Kat sighed and didn't say anything. Molly could tell that the news upset the girl. She patted her shoulder again and laid down.

"I'll take care of telling them," she said tucking her into bed. "Then I'll bring you some soup. You're going to need it."

Molly sighed as she walked back down into the kitchen. She knew Kat's father wasn't going to handle the news well. She thought about holding the information back but she knew that it would do no good. They would find out sooner or later.

She walked into the kitchen and frowned at everyone. She had no idea how to tell them.

"How is she?" Dr. Harvey asked. "I can tell its serious. You look really worried."

"Well," Molly said busying herself at the stove.

The food was cooking on it's own. It didn't need her but she wasn't going to look them in the eye. She didn't want to see the disappointment she knew the doc would feel.

"Mom," Stretch said with a sigh. "Whatever is wrong with her we have to know. We can handle it."

"Kat is...with child," Molly said still facing the cooking food.

She heard silence behind her. She turned to face the group.

"Are you sure?" Casper asked.

"How do you know?" Doc asked.

"I was a midwife in life," Molly explained. "I can just tell."

Stretch eyes fell on Kat. She was sitting in her grandfather's lap drinking a bottle. She was going to be a big sister.

"But..." Stretch said frowning. "She is on birth control. This wasn't supposed to happen. What the hell are we going to do with two kids?"

Before anyone could even react to him he got to his feet and walked out of the kitchen. He thought about going up to see Kat. He thought about hiding somewhere. He had no idea what to do. He ended up in the room he shared with Kat. She was in bed crying lightly.

"Kat," he said sitting on the bed. "Please don't cry."

"What are we going to do?" she asked leaning on him.

"The same thing we are doing now," Stretch said putting his arms around her. "I'm scared Kat. I am but I know we can handle this."

"I'm going to have two kids before I'm eighteen," she said. "I don't know if I can do this."

"You are so good to Erin," he said. "I know you can do it with another child. We can do this together. You won't be in this alone."

"What did Dad say?" Kat said getting her crying under control.

"He was upset of course," Stretch said. "But I think he'll be alright. This isn't about him anyway. This is about you."

"I guess if you are going to be supportive I can do this," Kat said smiling at him. "You've been so good to me. I really don't deserve you."

"Oh Kat," he said kissing the top of her head. "I couldn't ask for a better life. I had you. I have a great little girl. I'm going to have another kid. Things are good. I'm just a little upset because I'm out of work. You're going to have to take some time off because of your pregnancy. I'm going to have to set up looking for a job."

Kat didn't say anything. She just clung to her boyfriend and thanked god for allowing them to be together.

–

Dr. Harvey sat in the waiting room in the hospital holding little Erin. She was a year old. It was amazing to the doc had fast she grew. She was holding a sippy cup and looking around in interest.

"Mom?" she asked. "Dad?"

"They'll be back soon," Doc said. "Remember what we talked about? A baby is coming home with us."

"Baby?" she asked before drinking from the cup.

"Yes Erin," he said nodding. "They've gone to get it and we'll see it soon."

"Baby," Erin said looking thoughtful. "Toys."

She got down and slowly walked over to where some small toys were in the corner.

–

Her second child was coming quick. Kat was in terrible pain. She hadn't forgotten the pain from the first child. She knew it was going to be a boy. Her and Stretch had agreed on the name Gunther James. No one else seemed to like the name but they loved it and that was all the mattered.

Kat was clinging to Stretch has hard as she could as Gunther came into the world. He was the spitting image of Stretch. He had the same larger than average nose and those same soft eyes.

Stretch handed him to Kat. The two of them stared at their new born son.

"Hi there little one," Kat said on the edge of tears.

She had been nervous her whole pregnancy. She knew caring for two children was going to be a lot of work. When she looked into Gunther eyes she knew it was going to be worth it. She was going to be a wonderful mother to both her children.

"Dad can come in now," Kat said. "I want Erin to see her little brother."

Stretch left the room to fetch them. Kat looked back down at her little boy. He was crying lightly. She pressed the child to her breast and he latched on. Kat smiled holding her child close to her.

A few minutes later Stretch returned with Doc and Erin. Erin's eyes went wide at the sight of the baby.

"Baby," she said softly.

Dr. Harvey brought her right near the baby. She smiled at it and waved shyly.

"I think this is going to work," doc said.

"You bet," Stretch said smiling at his kids. "We have a wonderful future."

The family stood enjoying the moment of happiness.

THE END

I'M GOING TO WRITE ANOTHER STORY ABOUT GUNTHER AND ERIN AS TEENAGERS IF ANYONE CARES TO READ IT.


End file.
